


夏夜

by Secondarysuccession



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession
Summary: 离岛前提白开水。“洞里蛇，冬日睡。”“原上草，春风吹。”
Relationships: Alex Pajitnov/JP





	夏夜

王文是被热醒的。前一晚熬了夜，他之前等电脑跑数据，等着等着就趴了下去，额头压在左胳膊上，可以想见皮肤上明显的红色压痕。他迷迷糊糊地眨了两下眼睛，视野稍微清晰之后打开还在“嗡嗡”散热的笔电，梦游一样保存关闭。所幸睡起觉来没有脸滚键盘，留下一个写满aaaaaaaaaaagkkkk的新建文本文档（大小126Kb）。他两边脸颊烫，前额温度却低，盯了大半天屏幕之后两眼干涩发热，室内蒸笼一样，更把他的脑袋煮成了一个马上开始鸣叫的烧水壶。王文索性又合上眼靠在椅背上放空，梦里的场景充满噪点和模糊，好像他玩过的一些网游，切图时候一按快捷键，粗粗拉拉的3D建模飞快地消失在一片黑暗中。

他就这样静静地坐了一会，慢悠悠地盘算路线，某个还没打来全款的客户和某游戏史低39CMY。杂乱的信息毛线团一样在脑子里绕来绕去，又被空调的嘀嗒一声响剪断了。房间的灯被打开，他感觉到光线照在眼皮上，眼前一片肉红色。

“醒了，”Alex从满桌的打印纸和两罐可乐里扫出一个放置遥控器的空隙，“还想睡就去床上睡，不想睡就出去吃点东西。”

“吃饭吃饭，给我都饿死了。”王文拔下U盘递给Alex，先抄起那两罐温度已经完全与室温等同的可乐放进冰箱。短租公寓户型奇特，四壁空荡，厨房里没有锅书桌上没有灯，家具只有基本的几大件，连个小马扎都没有。唯一带点人气的是茶几上的玻璃凉水壶，壶里漂着两片薄荷叶。住处是王文找的，之前下单的“我是老外”文化衫可能还躺在北京市丰台区某菜鸟驿站，他和Alex就已经匆匆越过淮河来到了祖国的南方大地，显然没有余裕再考虑台灯问题。阿格莱亚的风波暂告一段落之前他恨不得一天25小时坐在电脑前黑系统拆防火墙；而他的工作伙伴，合租室友，共同睡觉多次建立了深厚革命友谊的搭档亚历克斯·帕基特诺夫同志比先前更加神出鬼没，凌晨三点出现，早上五点消失，带着一身血腥味来来去去，不知道是去诈骗、绑架还是杀人，总之是教科书式的黑恶势力。有次王文醒来天光正好大亮，看见Alex坐在房间里唯一的一把椅子上读什么资料，晨光在他穿着黑衣的背上映出曲折的形状，好像一个下一秒就会消失的静悄悄的影子。

影子现在和他一起走在人行道上。他套了件印满流行文化图案的T恤，影子身上倒是件挺规矩的浅色短袖衬衫。Alex没戴那副标志性的墨镜，换了平光眼镜，整个人的形象少了点飘忽，看得见摸得着。好像不是影子一样的特工，只是个还没拿到永居的外企白领，加班到晚上九点来吃夜宵。王文举着手机导航，合成女声不断播报：接下来五十米左转，红绿灯后右转，您已偏离预定路线，您已偏离预定路线。南中国的夏季，黑夜降临得并不早。天空呈现出一种较深的橙红色，又在远处银行大楼的天际线过渡为深紫，行道树格外茂密。空气湿度很大，白天太阳灼晒的热气蒸腾上来后更加郁热，可能再过一阵会下雨，也可能不会。

他们在一家烧烤店坐下，王文吃饭不挑，直接拿着菜单一溜趟勾了三五种烤串，加了个砂锅粥，备注烧烤不要辣。他把单子推给Alex过目，对方略看了下就点了头。王文向来怀疑此人没有任何忌口，再怪异的食物也能面不改色地吃下去，敬业堪比正在直播的夏紫萱。只是不会提供欣喜的表情和真诚夸赞，少了点节目效果。对住处，对所有的事或许也是一样，没有属于个人的好恶。王文手上打着塔防，有一搭没一搭地和Alex讲话，“我几点睡的？刚看到我妈六点时候又用微信给我转了几篇深度美文。”

“没太在意，我下午就出去了，”Alex动手拆开一次性餐具的塑封，“铃木绫——铃木阿雅发来了最新进展，照她希望是年内开始公审，但实际上几方面都还在为了管辖问题争执。走流程下来大概率要等到明年年末，这在中文里叫什么，官僚主义？”

“小伙子很懂国情啊……哎哟！这漏怪了！”王文在“Mission Failed”的语音播报里惨叫一声，干脆退了游戏，锁屏收起手机。透过磨砂壳里边的金属部件还在发烫。空调的制冷效果不太好，凉风送出来颇为轻飘。桌上摆了烤茄子、羊肉、藕夹和刷甜辣酱的年糕。Alex揭开砂锅盖子，蒸汽曼曼地浮起来，他给王文碗里添了只虾。Alex唯一能够确定的是，只要还有一个人对永生与复活充满热情，对阿格莱亚的处理结果就不可能符合铃木阿雅所追求的正义。这与官僚和体制无关，单纯来自于人类普遍的欲望。而这是唯一不变的东西。

Alex从锅里舀出一只螃蟹开始慢慢拆壳，没到秋季，螃蟹过于瘦小，半两肉外面三两壳。从那个早该沉没的岛屿上离开就好比刑满释放，即使Alex和王文的内心相对开阔，能够较为轻松地揭过杀戮和背叛的记忆，与世界的脱节也时刻提醒着他们：那几年并非一个模糊不清的梦境。王文挖到情报和Alex四处奔走亡命天涯的那阵子，四大行连发消息敬告广大公民谨防移动支付出现安全问题，而现在他到楼下罗森买瓶水都花不出去硬币。王文当时兴风作浪的“网络安全技术交流论坛”关的关封的封，从前彻夜长谈的Andrew,Simon要不转白当了网络工程师要不彻底没了消息。他想找个地方宣告J神重出江湖，可兜兜转转下来，没几个人记得几年前活跃过一个叫JP的天才黑客。Alex见过王文转了几个线路拐弯抹角地给家里人打电话：“哎哟妈！我前两年做一个项目，保密级别比较高，一直没联系你……我发誓是正经工作不是传销！你别给我报失踪了啊！别身份证给我注销了都。”挂了电话就开始心疼他北京那套出租屋里一柜子的JOJO手办，说几年过去房东拆迁补偿款估计都拿到了，手办什么下场不用他说了。

“一代新爹换旧爹，”王文坐在Alex对面啃烤茄子，听他从思维里简单摘出的几句话，仍然很轻松的样子，“游戏都这样变来变去，现实变得更快，我还可惜出岛以后没有高达可以开。”王文看见Alex盘子里整齐的蟹壳也捞了一只开始剥壳实验，他兴致很高，尝试赶超面前这位可能修过水产科学的全能选手，但一上来就拧断了钳子。Alex笑了出来：“我来吧。”

王文果断放下吃货国公民的自尊把螃蟹夹给他。他差不多吃饱了，无事可做就扭头望向玻璃窗上的雨点痕迹。天空酝酿已久的雨终于落了下来，外边一片朦胧的橘黄色路灯光，偶尔有车经过。店面仍然闹哄哄的，有开公放看电视剧的人，喝酒的人，提起嗓子打电话的人和默默剥着盐水毛豆的人。Alex不太能形容这种感觉，在陌生的国度里，听着人们用带着方言腔调的普通话交流，肆无忌惮地说话，而他坐在人群里吃一顿饭，就好像……就好像他真正在这里生活。他把螃蟹递给王文，对方想了想又拨了一半回来，配上“噔噔”的音效堆进他碗里，意在犒劳他这位专业剥壳人士。

变化是事物恒常遵守的规则，不变的只有人的私心，人的欲望。Alex和王文都这样清楚地知道。但除此之外，可能还有其他不变的东西。比如闷热的夏天晚上，下一点雨，黑客王文写完代码和神出鬼没的俄罗斯特工Alex一起出门吃烤年糕和砂锅海鲜粥，也可能是莲藕汤，咸肉菜饭或者芝麻卷饼。这是生活的一部分。假如仍然有地方可以供他们两人吃一顿夜宵，那生活中的一些东西就能够完整地保存下来，保持不变。

结账的时候王文逗着在桌腿边绕圈的一只小三花玩，抬起头来不见Alex的身影。他挠了挠猫下巴向门外走去，远远地看到一个撑着伞的身影从远处的柏油路上走来，他心里一下子松快起来。王文隐隐约约知道是什么东西让他感到安定，但他实在不好意思当面说，就加快脚步走进雨幕里。路灯的橙色光线均匀而温暖地洒下来。

他们撑着伞，在夏天的雨里慢慢地走去了。


End file.
